That Night
by TheLynn
Summary: What if the party at Ojai ended not with a fight but with a kiss. This story explores what would have happened if William had seen Kevin kissing a boy, so if you aren't comfortable with gay content this is not for you.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **As I said in the summary this story explores what would have happened had Aaron and Kevin kissed. That means that there will be some unpleasant language, and discussion of the issues around sexuality. I don't endorse the views discussed here, they are just what I think the characters would have thought. Please don't take offense at any of this.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Kevin looked at Aaron's hand on his thigh. He could feel his own pulse, like the blood rushing through his body had suddenly doubled in speed. He wanted to say something, anything but no words came to his mind. Just then, there was a sound. Something off in the distance. He jumped up, he couldn't be seen so close to the other boy. There was no way that anyone seeing them together could have missed the attraction he had for the boy. Kevin felt as though it was written shamefully acrossed his forehead. Some kind of modern scarlet letter. **Fag **right where everyone could see it. "Did I hear something?"

"I think everybody left." Kevin couldn't help but envy how calm the other boy was. Clearly this tension was just in Kevin's head. "It's okay. I didn't hear a thing." Aaron gave Kevin a reassuring smile that only made Kevin feel even more dizzy. And then, something Kevin had only experienced in dreams he would never mention to anyone happened. Aaron took his hand and leaned in for a kiss.

Kevin felt like he should do something. This couldn't happen, he couldn't be gay. But at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to push the other boy away. His body took over and he leaned forward into the kiss. Kevin had never kissed anyone before, but this felt so right. Aaron smelt so great, how had he not noticed that earlier, and his lips were so soft. Kevin could feel himself growing aroused and wanted to pull away before Aaron noticed, but he couldn't break the spell he was under. He was pulled in tighter by Aaron, and wrapped his arms around the other boy. Before the kiss could go any farther, they were interrupted by the unmistakable sound of a car door closing near by. Kevin pulled back a quickly as he could, but there was no way that who ever was in the car hadn't seen what he was doing. He whipped around to see who had interrupted his first kiss, and his heart that had been rushing so crazily just seconds earlier froze solid and drooped into his stomach.

"Dad." That was all he was able to get out before his father shouted out.

"Into the car." Kevin had never seen his dad so mad.

"Dad, I.."

"Car. Now." Kevin couldn't risk angering his dad any farther. Without even looking a Aaron he ran to the car, saying nothing. William on the other hand was walking in the opposite direction. Kevin turned as he reached the car door and watched his father storm up to Aaron. Aaron tried to say something, but was quickly cut off by William grabbing him by the front of his shirt. "If I EVER see you near my family again I will kill you, you little pervert." He then shoved the young man away, turned and stalked back to the car. "Into the car!" Kevin obeyed as quickly as he could, trying to avoid getting into any more trouble, though he doubted that that would be possible.

"Dad... I" Kevin tried again to explain away his father's anger, but was quickly silenced with a glare. The rest of the ride home occurred in silence.

* * *

William finally spoke as they pulled into the driveway. "Go to your room. We'll discuss this latter."

"Are you going to tell Mom?" Kevin's stomach was tied into knots, and the thought of his mom freaking out on top of everything else was just too much.

"I really don't think she needs to deal with this. Especially not with Tommy in the hospital."

"What? What happened to Tommy."

"Just go to your room. We'll talk later." For the first time that night, William looked at Kevin with something other than disgusted anger, but Kevin was sure that the exhaustion on his father's face was any better. He silently obeyed the command and went to his room, ignoring his sisters' questions as he woodenly marched through the living room.

Kitty got up and followed his drunkenly into his room. "Where were you? When we left Ojai we couldn't find you. What happened with Dad? He looks pissed." While she always spoke fast, apparently alcohol made her forget to let other people answer. Not that Kevin minded, he had no intention of discussing any of this with his sister. He couldn't discuss this with anyone. He had never felt so alone.

"Just go away. Please." He seriously felt like he was going to puke, and Kitty was just making it worse.

"Come on man, what happened to your little swim friend. Did you two go off canoodling?" She gave him what was probably meant to be a leer.

Kevin leaped up and emptied his stomach into the wastepaper bin near his desk.

"Oh my God! I was just kidding. Oh wow Kevin, did Dad see you, is that why he's so mad, oh God, did he kill that kid, what happened, oh poor sweety." Kitty started petting his head where is hung in the bin. Kevin had to admit it did make him feel better. Both the petting and the fact that Kitty didn't care that he had kissed a boy. Although her lack of concern might have been related to her rather drunken state.

He finally felt able to pull his head out of the bin, mostly because there was nothing left in his stomach left to vomit. "You know you're rambling?"

"Shut up and tell me what happened."

"I can shut up or I can tell you, I can't do both."

"Quit being a smart ass and tell me."

Kevin didn't want to talk, but on the other hand, the feeling of having back up, even just the back up of his drunk sister was too good to pass up. "We kissed. That's all, but Dad drove up right in the middle. He threatened to kill him, but I don't think he really meant it, he was just mad." Apparently rambling was contagious, but in his defense Kevin was definitely not having his best night ever.

"Why?" She really looked confused.

"Why? Kitty I kissed a boy. Not just a peck. This was like a real, GAY kiss. I can't believe I kissed him. I can't believe he kissed me. I definitely can't believe Dad saw it all. I am seriously freaking out."

"Hey. Calm down. No matter who you kiss your still my brother, and still Dad's son. Don't worry. I'm sure everything will work out."

"Kitty. There is no way that Dad is going to be okay with this. He's going to kill me, or at least kick me out. My life is officially over."

"Don't be a drama queen. Dad will get over it, and everything will be fine. Now I have to go puke so good night." Kitty leaned over and kissed her brother on the temple, and then rushed out in search of a toilet. As she went out through the door, she ran into her dad going in.

Kevin looked up at his father, trying to steal himself for what every came next.

"What did you tell your sister?"

"Nothing" Kevin quickly lied.

"Good. No sense in worrying everybody over something we are going to work out."

For the first time since seeing his father in the parking lot Kevin felt hope that everything may work out.

William looked into the bin at his son's feet. "Were you drinking?" Kevin nodded, no sense in lying when he was already in trouble. "So he got you drunk and then preyed on you. Is that how it went?" Kevin wanted to be the bigger man, to stand up for Aaron, but he couldn't. His father was offering him a way out of this mess, and he wasn't strong enough to pass that up. He nodded miserably. William patted his son on the back. "I know you have difficulty making friends, but that is no excuse for what you did tonight. Your grounded until I say otherwise. If you convince me that last night was a one time event, I see no reason to bother your mother with all of this."

"I swear Dad, never again." His dad nodded, and turned to leave the room. "Dad, what happened to Tommy. You said he was in the hospital?"

"He was in an accident. Your mother is picking his up right now. He has a broken arm and a concussion. Your mother doesn't need any more stress tonight. Got it?"

Kevin nodded numbly. He was glad his brother would be okay, but was still frighten of what would happen if his mom found out what happened.

"Go to sleep son. Things will be clearer in the morning." Kevin tried to take comfort in his father's words. After his dad left the room, he quickly undressed and slipped between his sheets to try to sleep. Sleep wouldn't come until almost five in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **own nothing

**AN:** I'm not sure where to go from here. I am thinking about skipping forward a few years to see how this would affect the family. If you read this please reply and give some feedback.

* * *

Three short hours after he had gotten to sleep Kevin was woken up by a knocking on the door. He let out a quite groan that was apparently taken for an invitation because Sarah came in.

"Hey man, what happened to you last night? You disappeared at Ojai, and then you came in with Dad, who was majorly pissed." Sarah seemed far to chipper to Kevin, but then again, she probably slept like a baby the night before.

"None of your business. Go away." Kevin felt a little guilty about being so rude, but it was way too early, and there was no way he was going to discuss last night with anyone if he could avoid it. He wished he could take back his conversation with Kitty the night before, but hopefully she would be too drunk to remember it.

"Jeeze, first you crash my party, than you blow me off. You better not have gotten me in trouble with Mom and Dad."

"Don't worry. You didn't even come up in the conversation." That at leased was the truth. They had had other things to talk about. "I think Mom is mostly upset with Tommy's injuries."

"You missed it last night. He's all banged up, and his arm is in a cast. He looks like a mess."

"Well I told him it was stupid to drive drunk." Kevin couldn't bring himself to feel sorry for someone who brought trouble down on his own head.

"Was that why Dad was so angry last night. He couldn't even talk to us. He just talked to you and then went to bed. I don't even think he talked to Mom."

"I took the fall for all the empties at Ojai." Kevin made up a lie on the spot. In reality he was pretty sure Dad hadn't even seen the empty bottles that had littered the ground around his business; he was so distracted by Kevin and Aaron. "Look, I'm going back to sleep. I'll talk later."

"How much did you drink last night? You look hung over."

"I wasn't drunk; I just didn't sleep well okay."

"To worried about getting in trouble?" Sarah laughed mockingly. Kevin had never wanted to hit his sister more. He knew that everyone thought of him as some little dork who never did anything, but he couldn't take any teasing, not about that night.

"Just fuck off okay?" He barred his head under his covers and didn't come out until he heard the door close behind her. Just as he came out from the covers he heard the door open again. "I told you to fuck off!"

"You said WHAT?" Answered his mom. Kevin froze. How was he supposed to fix this? The treat of his father's the night before, that he might tell Mom was hanging over his head, so he had to keep out of trouble, at least for now.

"Mom! I thought you were Sarah, not that I should speak like that to Sarah of course, and of course I shouldn't speak like that to you especially but I was just confused and I don't feel well so...sorry." He could tell that he was rambling, but he couldn't stop himself. His mother was still standing there with a shocked look on her face. "Really sorry."

"You say you're not feeling well?" His mother seemed to forget the cursing and rushed over to feel his forehead. "Maybe I should call the doctor; do you think you're coming down with something? Are you hung over from that stupid party of your sisters'?"

"I'm fine mom, I just need some sleep."

"I could just bring you up some soup, how about that." Kevin wanted to be annoyed at his mother's smothering behavior, but when he thought of how his relationship with his family could be changed with one statement from his father, he couldn't help but feel better towards his mom.

"Sure mom, that would be great." She gave him a big smile and a kiss on the forehead and bustled out of the room happily on a mission to the kitchen. Kevin started to brood about how he took his mother's love for granted. What would happen if his secret got out? He'd seen how his father would react to that news. He knew that his mom would be more understanding and kind, but he also knew that she would go out of her mind with worry.

* * *

That evening at dinner Kevin sat miserable at the table while his siblings talked around him. He could feel his mother's worried looks, and the way his father avoided looking at him, as though his chair was empty. Finally, half way through the meal he couldn't take it any more.

"Hey Dad, I'm... ah... I'm thinking about quitting the swimming team."

Finally his father looked his way, watching his coolly, considering the statement.

"But Kevin, I thought you loved swimming?" His mom asked concern clear in her voice.

"He could learn to love some other sport, he won't know until he tries." His father's response was stern. Clearly he was talking about more than just sports, though only he and Kevin knew what that was. Kevin matched looks with his father, trying to read his feelings. Had he said the right thing, would this put everything behind them?

The rest of the family stared at them, sensing that there was more going on than the obvious, but they were all in the dark. Just before his mother could ask what was going on, Tommy spoke up. "Maybe baseball. You've got decent upper body strength from the swimming, that could translate onto the field."

Kitty, who had finally connected this conversation to the one she had with Kevin the night before jumped in to argue. "I think Kevin should just stay with swimming, why leave what you love." She desperately tried to make I contact with Kevin, but he doggedly avoided her gaze.

"Like Dad said, I might like baseball, I can't know until I try."

"Kevin, you know what you like. You don't have to change." Kitty's voice was getting more desperate, and the rest of the family more confused.

Their dad re took control of the conversation. "Kitty, let your brother make his own decisions. I think it is wonderful that he is willing to change. This is none of your business."

"Do you really think that this is his decision? I think we both know better." By this point Kitty was glaring daggers at their father.

"Kitty! Leave this alone. It's my decision like Dad said. Just let it go."

By this point, Justin noticed the tension at the table. "What's going on?" He interjected.

"Nothing Justin, don't worry about it." Kevin reassured his little brother. This was apparently the last straw for Kitty. She shoved her chair back and stormed away from the table. Kevin couldn't hide the relief he felt at having the one person who could unravel this conversation in front of the whole family. He regretted ever telling her about the situation. His father shot him a stern look. Kevin's deception the night before had clearly been found out.

"So how about we go out and see if you have a chance with that baseball team after dinner?" Tommy asked trying to lighten the mood. It took a moment for Kevin to remember what he was talking about. He nodded in agreement, and then went back to studying his plate like he had been before he spoke up.

The conversation around the table had come to a halt. Kevin and William were busy thinking about the changes in their relationship, while Nora, Sarah, and Tommy tried to decipher what just happened.

* * *

After dinner Kevin went into the back yard with Tommy to test his throwing and catching. After a few silent tosses Tommy asked "So what's this really all about."

Kevin felt his heart jump into his throat. Couldn't his family be a little less caring? "I just need to try something new."

"Come on man, you can't expect me to believe that this is just about extra curricular. What was all that between you and Kitty, between you and Dad. It's pretty clear that something is going on."

Kevin wasn't sure how to get out of this conversation until he saw Justin walk by. "Hey buddy, you want to play catch with us?"

Justin lit up with the chance to play with his big brothers who were usually too busy for him. He came running over much to Tommy's dismay. "We were talking." Tommy pointed out.

"Well we can all talk." Kevin replied, knowing no one could try to have a serious discussion with four year old Justin around.

Kevin managed to avoid the conversation with Tommy for a couple of weeks until Tommy finally gave up, and the subject was allowed to lie.


End file.
